


Voice

by ambedon (Sawyer726), Sawyer726



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Purple Prose, gay imagery, i love my boyfriend, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer726/pseuds/ambedon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer726/pseuds/Sawyer726
Summary: gay imagery. that's it. that's the post.





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> when reading this remember that i never once said i wasn't gay so we really should have all expected this.

Your voice is the smooth, bitter taste of nearly black coffee, a low, amused hum and stuttered gasps for breath, the fleeting joy brought by the soft periwinkle of forget-me-nots and the startling blue sky, sighs that sound like the calming lapping of small waves on the shore and say more than your words ever could, the sweet smell of almond oil and the harsh scent of chlorine, and reddish purple flowers blooming on hazelnut skin faster than he could say “please”


End file.
